


Neighborly

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Asexual Cal Kestis, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Banter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, I Don't Even Know, I call this OT4 #AllMySons, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wyl and Cal have a slightly more than platonic interest in their neighbors, Wedge and Tycho. What happens next will shock you.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Wyl Lark, Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu, pre Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Cal Kestis/Wyl Lark
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "modern au" and [this prompt](https://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/185178314178/imagine-your-ot4-one-couple-lives-across-the-hall) prompt on Tumblr.

It's quiet in the apartment. Cal is reading while Wyl plays a game on his phone. Then there's a noise from the hall, and Wyl is instantly up and at the door, peering through the peephole.

Amused, Cal sticks a finger into his book and lowers it to his lap as he watches.

"It's them," Wyl whispers urgently, pressing his face closer to the door. "They look amazing today."

"They look amazing every day," Cal deadpans. Wyl has had this crush on their neighbors across the hall since the day he and Cal moved in. Wedge and Tycho had brought over a plate of cookies to welcome them, and Wyl had gotten so flustered Cal had to take over the brief, polite conversation. "That's why you stalk them."

Wyl wakes a wounded noise. "Come on, Cal. If you could see it, you'd understand."

Cal laughs. "Being ace keeps me from being quite so ridiculous." He'd worried at first that Wyl's infatuation had to do with that: that the neighbors he found so attractive might be able to give him something Cal couldn't, but his boyfriend had been quick to assure him that wasn't the case. And Cal has to admit, from the relatively little contact the four of them have had, Wedge and Tycho are at least aesthetically attractive, and they are good people. Smart, too, if the fact that they're both teachers has to do with anything.

"You did say you like them too..." Wyl ventures.

"In a fantasy short of way, I guess." Cal shrugs. He knows these men are a couple. He'd never dream of approaching them in reality. It would be like enacting a porno – awkward, to say the least, especially given his nonexperience with them.

Wyl makes a disgruntled noise. "They're leaving. I'm going out to get the mail."

"And totally not using that as an excuse to watch them until they disappear," Cal teases again as Wyl gets the key. Wyl sticks his tongue out and disappears through the door.

A few hours later, Wyl has gone to the grocery store when someone rings the doorbell. They don't usually get visitors, so Cal is curious when he gets up to answer it - and surprised to find Wedge and Tycho.

"Oh. Hello," he says, coming up with a smile. He almost says aloud it's a shame Wyl isn't there. Though his boyfriend would probably be hiding awkwardly in the kitchen if he was.

This seems somehow awkward enough as it is.

"Hi," Wedge says, a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Can we come in? There's something we want to talk to you about."

Tycho gives Wedge an indulgent look, then Cal a sympathetic one, like maybe this is more a "Wedge" thing than a "we" one.

"Um, sure. Okay." Cal pushes the door fully open and gestures them inside. "What's this about?"

The three of them have barely taken seats in the living room before Wedge bursts out, "I think your boyfriend is flirting with us."

A laugh bursts out of Cal, because can this possibly really be happening?

Wedge looks ruffled. "I...we wanted you to know. We didn't encourage it. We would never try to come between the two of you."

"This is going to kill Wyl," Cal manages. "I can't believe he's missing it."

Tycho looks thoughtful. "It made sense to wait until he was gone to bring this us. Let you confront him about it on your own if you wanted."

This all still feels unreal, but Cal can only grin. "He has been flirting with you, though. He's, uh, really into the two of you."

Wedge looks mortified. "He is?" he yelps.

"Wyl has more than enough love to go around," Cal says, then winces when he realizes he maybe shouldn't have used that word. “Sorry, this is so weird. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Wedge still looks utterly shocked. Tycho squeezes his hand and says, "So Wyl is interested in us. What about you, Cal?"

Cal takes a breath, because he knows he has to honest here, on every count, and that's always tricky. The fact that Tycho seems genuinely interested in the answer and the surreality of the whole situation somehow makes it easier. "Wyl finds you both incredibly attractive. For me, it's a little different. I like you, I'm interested in you, but not...in anything physical. I'm asexual, so that's just not a thing for me."

"Oh. But you are interested? In non-physical things?" Tycho clarifies. Wedge's eyes are so wide now, they look like they're about to escape his face.

"You sound like you're serious," Cal says, a sort of thrill going up his spine. "Is this actually something you're considering?"

"We'd have to talk about it," Tycho says as Wedge nods, still dumbstruck. "All four of us, if you two are interested. About what we all want. What our limits are. What any relationship between us might actually mean. Knowing now that you're asexual, Wedge and I will want to know more about your needs in particular."

"We wanted to check first," Wedge finally manages, still sounding a bit choked. "To see if it was something else."

Cal smiles at him. "You were worried Wyl wanted to cheat on me. He would never do anything like that, but it was sweet of you to worry. And I'm glad you two approached us - I don't know if we ever would have had the guts."

"Wedge was sure it was the other thing," Tycho says, grinning at his partner. "I tried to tell him. We've seen the two of you - we know that wouldn't be a thing."

Wedge flushes deeply. "The same reason I assumed they wouldn't be interested in this."

At that moment, the door opens, and all three of them startle. Wyl stops with his hand on the knob, frozen in the hall with his jaw open. "H-hi," he manages finally, looking from the guests to Cal with wide eyes.

Cal jumps off the couch and goes over to take his hand. "Darling," he says, gesturing for Wyl to put down the grocery bags, "Wedge and Tycho came over to talk to us about something. I think you'll want to come and sit down."

Wyl gapes at Cal, his mind clearly on his own fantasies, but just as clearly dismissing them. That couldn't possibly be what this is.

"Brace yourself," Cal murmurs, gleeful, as he guides him over to the couch. He can't wait to see the realization on his boyfriend's face of everything he's wanted.


End file.
